<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vidi, Vici by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010248">Vidi, Vici</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Won, F/F, I couldn't help myself, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, One Shot, Short, Trans Female Character, also poor glimmer lost the war, and stayed evil, it's fluff! but also kind of fucked up, so now you have to put up with my poor impulse control, what if the girls were evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been together through everything. They’d seen the entire world, and conquered it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vidi, Vici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this picture: https://twitter.com/mondaykilly/status/1277346273968836608?s=19</p><p>Go sign petitions and donate: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hydraulic doors to the throne room of the Fright Zone opened with a hiss, and Catra stepped inside. The guards flanking the doors saluted, and Catra smirked. The reverence never really got old, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ascended the iron staircase, reaching the platform at the top and walking a few steps onto it before pausing to salute. Protocol dictated that it was appropriate, and while Catra was quite literally above the law in the Fright Zone, it set a good example for her underlings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General. Force Commander Catra, reporting for debrief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora’s unimpressed smirk thrilled Catra to her core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At ease, Force Commander. I take it from the formalities that you have good news for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually yes.” Catra turned around, and shouted down the staircase to the guard by the door. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bring in the prisoner</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora leaned forward and rested her chin on one palm, crossing her legs in front of her and waiting. The guards took about thirty seconds to drag the shackled prisoner to the top of the staircase. She was struggling the whole way up, thrashing in their grip and shouring: “Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me, horde </span>
  <em>
    <span>scum</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” When the soldiers escorting her reached the platform, they threw her to the ground in front of Adora. Adora frowned, even as the prisoner struggled on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Force Commander, are these your troops?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra winced slightly. She knew what was coming. “Yes, General.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And would you consider that any way to treat a guest to the Fright Zone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighed and shook her head. “No, General.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stood, and moved down from her chair to the prisoner’s side. She leaned down, and pulled the prisoner up into a kneeling position. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pink-haired woman spat in Adora’s face, and Adora’s lips tightened. She stood, ignoring the prisoner and turning to address the soldiers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldiers immediately sprang into a salute. Adora noticed that both of them were visibly shaking. Adora closed her eyes and shook her head. “As your Commander said, that’s no way for a horde soldier to treat their prisoner. You will report to the barracks for debriefing, and then report to Force Captain Scorpia for disciplinary action. Understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soldiers nodded vigorously, and Adora narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes General!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course General!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded, satisfied. “Dismissed.” She turned to Catra, and gestured to the empty seat beside her own. “Have a seat, Catra. Introduce me to the guest you’ve brought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s cocky, confident smile returned. Adora caught her by the shoulder and whispered in her ear as she passed, “We will discuss your troops’ breach of conduct </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Catra whispered back. She took her seat behind Adora, and gestured to the prisoner. “General, I’d like you to meet Queen Glimmer, of Brightmoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Queen Glimmer?” Adora looked down at their prisoner. Her wrists and neck were through a large metal device which appeared to be doing some measure of work to suppress her magical power, and her ankles were linked together by a metal bar that made it so she could do little more than put one foot in front of the other. “Quite a dangerous prisoner you’ve brought us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way she can break through Entrapta’s restraints. She’s perfectly safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smirked. “Oh but where are my manners?” Adora took several steps back, and bowed her head, crossing one arm across her chest and holding the other out at her side. “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I am deeply sorry for the lacklustre welcome that you’ve been given to the Fright Zone. Rest assured I will be doing everything in my power to make sure that from this point forward, your stay is as comfortable as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to kill me, just fucking do it Horde </span>
  <em>
    <span>scum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Adora stood from her bow, still smiling, and returned to her own chair. Catra took the opportunity to lace her fingers through the General’s on the armrest that divided them. Adora did nothing to acknowledge the affection, but a light pink tint could be seen in her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have absolutely no intention of killing you, Queen Glimmer. Indeed, you will be returned to your people, and to your throne in due time.” Her grin remained unwavering as she spoke. “As a vassal of the Horde.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely delusional if you think that I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> work for the likes of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will.” Catra’s voice had just the faintest hint of a purr in the inflection. “You have no bargaining power here. The Horde has control of all of Etheria, </span>
  <em>
    <span>including</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brightmoon. So you can either choose to assimilate, as the other princesses have.” She looked to her right, and Adora nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you can watch it burn,” she said bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer choked back a sob, and tears started to form in her eyes. Adora looked sympathetically down at the girl. Catra’s cold smirk remained unwavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell what you’re thinking, your majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora grinned. “I know more about you than you can possibly imagine. We both do.” She looked sideways at Catra, and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. “We both lost our families to the horde. And we were both educated by Shadow Weaver, just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then why the hell are you doing this?!” Glimmer shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora set her mouth in a firm line. “We’re not like the people who started this war, Glimmer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare say my fucking name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re exactly the same as the rest of your people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora narrowed her eyes. “But it’s true, Glimmer. I’m sure you’re familiar with our predecessor: Hordak. He was blinded by his own ego, and obsessed with some unattainable end that would have destroyed us all. Shadow Weaver was so obsessed with Power that she betrayed anything and everything to get it. We don’t care about any of that, Glimmer. We just want this war to end. And the fastest way for this war to end, is for the princesses to bend the knee to us, and accept the world we envision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer had fallen silent. Adora leaned back in her chair, and folded her legs once more. “We’ll give you some time to consider our request,” Adora continued. “Take as much time as you need. Choose your answer wisely. Guards!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two horde soldiers materialised at Glimmer’s flank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Escort the Queen to her chambers. See that her needs are taken care of.” Adora stood up, letting Catra’s hand drop from her own. “And see that you treat our guest with utmost respect. If I find out you have disrespected Her Highness, I will see to your punishment myself. Understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards saluted, and pulled the defeated queen to her feet, and led her back down the stairs. Adora marched over to the staircase, and called down to the guards by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They saluted, and likewise left the room. As the door closed, Adora turned back to face Catra, who greeted her immediately with a kiss on the lips. Adora’s arms snaked around her partner’s waist, and she leaned down, deepening the kiss and holding them there for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pulled away, leaving Adora slightly breathless. She never got used to the feelings Catra stirred inside of her when they kissed. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Catra’s smirk was back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay there, oh supreme leader?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora rolled her eyes. “You are just the most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra cackled as Adora pushed her away, walking back over to her seat and resuming her position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to get better control over your troops."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra shrugged. "She had it coming. Singlehandedly injured almost everyone at the assault on Brightmoon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora raised an eyebrow. "You do realise that's how war <em>works</em>, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra poked out her tongue, and slunk towards her, swaying her hips provocatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, hearing you call Sparkles there ‘Your Highness’ got me thinking about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora raised an eyebrow as Catra lowered herself into Adora’s lap, gently shifting her hips to accommodate her partner snuggling up against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boring, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the whole world in your hands. You could be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Etheria. Empress, queen, goddess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>supreme chancellor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about the position, Catra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes and feigned a yawn. Adora frowned. “I’m serious. We say General because it’s a job. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra squirmed in Adora’s lap, and Adora’s breath caught in her throat as her butt ground softly against her crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Adora’s turn to smirk. “Well you are, so you have to put up with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Catra threw her head back in an exaggerated manner. “What a fate, to fall for the chick with the stick so far up her butt it’s started speaking for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Adora’s fist was clenched on the armrest of her throne. She licked her lips slightly. Catra hadn’t stopped squirming, and grinding on her lap this entire time. It was starting to get infuriating. She noted the sadistic grin on her partner’s face, and responded with her own confident smirk, well aware of the red in her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I’m not the only one with something up my butt, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra snorted, and shifted in Adora’s lap til she was straddling her. “Seems like it. Will we be interrupted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d better not be,” replied Adora, pulling Catra’s face down for a kiss. The catgirl moaned as Adora’s hands started to wander. Catra pulled back with a gasp, and mewled as Adora’s hands started to work her out of her uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should fuck on the thrones more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s a special kind of power trip. No one else can do it here, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>just for us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well when you put it like that…” Adora grabbed Catra’s ass, lifting her up and turning her around, pinning her against the high back of the chair. Catra gasped as she felt Adora pressing against her, and dug her claws into Adora’s cape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been together through everything. They’d seen the entire world, and conquered it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had earned moments like this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted the pic in my discord server, tried to find this exact premise but written by someone who's better at writing than me, couldn't and then let my friends bully me into writing this.</p><p>If someone else wants to write the 60,000 word version of this with explicit sex scenes and even more upsetting content, you have my attention.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>